


The Wolf And Little Red

by Serena_SilverMoon



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_SilverMoon/pseuds/Serena_SilverMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new look on the relationship between Red and the Wolf. Yes, this is a poem that I wrote YEARS ago in high school for an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf And Little Red

The Wolf And Little Red

By: Serena SilverMoon (S. C.)

A new look on the relationship between Red and the Wolf. Yes, this is a poem that I wrote YEARS ago in high school for an assignment. Please review.

 

The Wolf walked with little Red,  
Down the road away from their pasts,  
Little Red glad for her friend,  
The Wolf at not having to be alone anymore,  
Little Red tended to his wounds,  
The Wolf kept her safe,  
Together they walked,  
To parts unknown to them,  
To a place were they can both be happy,  
Where they wouldn't be hunted for what they were,  
Where no one jugdes them for what they are,  
Where they can truely be themselves,  
To where they can be free.


End file.
